


Defend Thy Honor

by withasideoflesbian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withasideoflesbian/pseuds/withasideoflesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.<br/>Prompt: defend <br/>Word Count: 214</p>
    </blockquote>





	Defend Thy Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: defend   
> Word Count: 214

It all starts when someone mutters a rude word towards Mary Margaret’s direction, something about a home wrecking bitch. Emma isn’t listening that intently to clearly hear what he says but she’s up out of her seat and confronting the man within seconds. A few minutes later, knowing that the man was sacred enough to not say anything near MM again, and that word would travel fast about Emma’s defence, she allows Mary Margaret to pull her out of the diner and towards home.

Emma doesn’t get another word in after they step over the threshold. Mary Margaret is already pushing Emma against the front door, hands tearing at any available clothing and mouth sucking along Emma’s jawline. 

“I’ve never had anyone to defend me before. That was really hot. Will you let me thank you?” Mary Margaret is batting her eyelashes up at Emma and Emma was never going to say no in the first place, but the eyelashes encourage her to lift Mary Margaret up, her legs instinctively wrapping around Emma’s waist, and heading off toward the nearest bed. Or couch. Or kitchen top. Whichever hard surface comes first.

Emma’s never had sex because she’s defended someone before but she finds that as long as she’s with Mary Margaret, she doesn’t mind.

 


End file.
